risk_universalis_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
AmsterHague
Who Is AmsterHague? AmsterHague is a very old player in RISK , joining shortly after agent7887 and Our_Joe (Formerly Bourgogne) in the year 2015 when risk still had heads for cities , railways and one stud movement rather than 1/2 a stud. AmsterHague is also a homosexual who lives in the city of England. Early Risk Career AmsterHague's early RISK career consisted of being scolded by Our_Joe for incorrectly drawing borders and cities which very soon built up his character and talent for becoming the best border maker in RISK, Amster soon became respected for his accurate and good borders and was seen everyday online. He quickly rose in the ranks for building the Risk Court building which was comissioned by Amnity and GeneralPetrovski, this is the first time Amster became an Admin, July 20th 2015. Throughout Risk Career AmsterHague soon encountered alot of difficulties in his risk career after a peaceful year of peacefully ruling as a new player emerged into the risk community , his name was Castlemore. Amsterhague was the earliest critique of Castlemore having known him outside of Risk from a Game of Thrones group, Amster soon witnessed Castlemore's destructive climb to the top of the admin rank, experiencing his admin abuse first hand aswell. One day Amster and Castlemore got into a large argument and Castlemore demoted Amsterhague to participant. This is where the war between GeneralPetrovski and Castlemore has said to have roots in. Second and Third Rise Risk Career For the next few months and time AmsterHague grinded and worked his way up to the top 3 times only to be demoted by Castlemore and his administration which employed Worthe. Amster soon developed depression was away from risk Until the Winter of 2016, During this time alot fo anti Castlemore sentiment began to spread as Castlemore became more and more famous for being an admin abuser, Castlemore was formally demoted from Admin to Mod and Amster was repromoted to Admin , this prompted Castlemore to make an alliance with Amster to regain his position some absolute lie about me having sex with amster or something Fall of Castlemore and Recent History why is there a paragraph about me Skipping to 2017 Castlemore finally fell and Amster was left alone , family life soon got the best of Amster and he fell into a depression once again and left risk on his own accord and rejoined in March 2017 where he was granted by Amnity the rank of mod and later on the rank of Admin after beeing seen as worthy, many protested this as Amster began long reforms of people who should be promoted , Eg DenisToplek TauTau , Agent7887 and Connectionpoints , many of these were very old members of the group especially connectionpoints and the community viewed this as a way of Amster trying to restore the old system of RISK which the new players hated. Nicehhh and EpicCoolGuy began rallies against amster and prompted his demotion back to moderator. Amster ever since has been a mod Recent Events : Amster Vs Nicehhh argument over Nicehhh declaring war as USA to Canada in 1900 and the limbo of demotions and promotions by Brycesony and Seryna on Amster.